Rokköter
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokko und Lisa kennen sich aus der Vergangenheit. Doch aufgrund einer Hautkrankheit kann Lisa Rokko kaum noch erkennen, denn Rokko war früher Lisas Hund und muss sich jetzt mit ihrer Hilfe in der Menschenwelt zurechtfinden.


**Rokköter**

„Na komm schon, Rikki", ermutigte Lisa ihren grau-getigerten Kater. „Du musst in die Transportbox steigen, sonst können wir nicht zum Tierarzt. Ich weiß, Kastration ist doof, aber es muss sein. Du willst doch nicht, dass du auf der Suche nach einer Katzendame verschollen gehst – so wie Rokko damals bei der Suche nach einer Hundedame verschwunden ist." Lisa versuchte den Kater mit ihren Fingern zu locken. Einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, welches Bild Sabrina bei Kerima von ihr zeichnen würde, wenn sie das sähe. Die Plenske, die wunderliche alte Jungfer ist Katzenmutti. Lisa seufzte – das waren bewegte Wochen gewesen: Den Job bei Kerima bekommen, zur Assistentin des Geschäftsführers aufgestiegen, Zuhause ausgezogen, ihren Kater Rikki an die neue Lebenssituation gewöhnt… zumindest fast, dafür wollte sie ja heute zum Tierarzt… langsam wurde sie wirklich unabhängig. Sie dachte kurz an Rokko – einen ausnehmend schönen Hund, den sie und ihre Eltern da vor ein paar Jahren besessen hatten, dreifarbig gefleckt, große, runde, braune Augen, Schlappohren, gerade mal ein Jahr alt, als er verschwunden war… Eine Schande, dass sie nicht wusste, wo er abgeblieben war. Nun ja… Göberitz war so dicht an Berlin und an großen Zubringerstraßen, vielleicht hatte ihn jemand überfahren oder er hatte nicht nach Haus zurückgefunden… „Guter Kater", lobte Lisa, als Rikkis Neugier ihn endlich in die Transportbox geführt hatte. „Und auch nicht zu früh. Auf zum Tierarzt."

„Weißt du, ich glaube, du liegst falsch mit dem, was du über den Sinn des Lebens sagst… Im Leben, da geht es nicht darum, die Erstbeste zu bespringen. Es geht auch nicht darum, abends im Müllcontainer des Supermarktes nach abgelaufenen Fleisch zu suchen und die besten Stücke zu finden. Es geht auch nicht darum, an jeden Baum im Universum zu pinkeln…" – „Worum geht es denn dann?" – „Ruhig, großer Brauner, ganz ruhig. Im Leben geht es darum, eine Meute zu haben. Es geht darum, jemanden zu haben, auf den man aufpassen kann und der auf einen aufpasst." – „Und wo kriege ich so eine Meute her?" – „Hm… so wie du aussiehst, seit das mit deinem Fell passiert ist, wird das schwierig… aber wir Straßenköter sind alle für einander da – auch für dich." – „Danke, Balu." – „Okay, Rokko, ich muss los. Die kleine Ella kommt gleich aus der Schule und wenn ich nicht da bin, verfüttert sie ihr nicht gegessenes Pausenbrot an jemand Anderes. Ich riech dich später." – „Ja, ich riech dich auch später", winkte Rokko dem mittelgroßen Hund mit dem struppigen, grauen Fell hinterher.

„Hilfe!", hörte Lisa eine zaghafte männliche Stimme. „Hilfe! Ja, Sie da, ich brauche Hilfe." Lisa sah sich suchend um. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, kam diese Stimme von oben. Ihr Blick wanderte den Stamm des Baumes vor ihr hinauf. Und tatsächlich: Da saß ein Mann mit braunen Locken auf einem ziemlich hohen Ast. Dem würde sie niemals alleine helfen können. Warum war sie auch durch diesen Park gelaufen? Wenn hier jemand Hilfe brauchte, dann war sie jetzt ganz mit ihm alleine. Die Hundewiese, auf der es denn dann doch einige Menschen gab, war ja doch einige Schritte entfernt. „Oh je, wieso sind Sie denn da oben?" – „Ich weiß nicht… da war so ein großer Hund, der ist mir nachgelaufen, aber ich mochte den nicht und da bin ich hier hochgeklettert. Das konnte ich früher nicht und jetzt komme ich nicht wieder runter." – „Oh… okay", stellte Lisa den Transportkorb mit ihrer Katze neben sich auf den Boden. „Wieso springen Sie nicht? So hoch ist das nicht. Ich fange Sie einfach auf, okay?", breitete sie dann die Arme aus. „Springen? Ich weiß nicht… ich glaube, ich habe Angst vorm Springen." – „Das müssen Sie nicht. Sehen Sie doch, das ist echt nicht hoch. Kommen Sie, springen Sie, ich fange Sie auf." Der Mann auf dem Baum betrachtete Lisa eindringlich. „Ich…", setzte er zu einem Widerspruch an, ließ sich dann aber fallen. „Juchu", quietschte er, als er Lisa entgegen segelte.

„Autsch", kommentierte Lisa, als sie sich kurze Zeit später rücklings auf dem Boden liegend wiederfand. „Das war cool", lachte der junge Mann, der auf ihr lag. „Ich habe mich wohl hoffnungslos überschätzt", gab die neue Assistentin von David Seidel zu. „Was tun Sie da?", fragte sie ihr Gegenüber irritiert, als dieser intensiv an ihrem linken Ohr zu riechen begann. „Du bist es… Du bist es wirklich", wurde der junge Mann euphorisch. „Wer bin ich? Gehen Sie runter von mir!", setzte Lisa sich zu Wehr. „Du bist Lisa… Lisa Plenske. Ich bin's, Rokko. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich?" – „Runter von mir", schob die Angesprochene ihn von sich herunter. „Das muss eine Verwechslung sein." Sie rappelte sich auf und klopfte den Staub von ihren Sachen, bevor sie sich nach Rikki in seinem Korb bückte. „Um Himmels Willen!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie Rokkos Nase an ihrem Hintern spürte. „Doch, du bist es! Du bist Lisa! Und ich bin Rokko! Ich weiß, ich sehe nicht mehr aus wie damals, das ist die Schuld von dieser…" – „Oh Gott, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", setzte Lisa sich in Bewegung. „Wo willst du hin?" – „Zum Tierarzt. Rikki hier muss kastriert werden." – „Nein!", entfuhr es Rokko entsetzt. „Nicht kastrieren!", griff er geistesgegenwärtig nach dem Korb. „Lassen Sie los!" – „Nein! Niemals", versuchte Rokko den Gegenstand an sich zu reißen, wobei die Transportkiste aus Versehen aufging. „Rikki!", schrie Lisa entsetzt, als sie sah, wie ihre Katze davonlief. Rokko betrachtete die junge Frau, sah dann aber zu der Katze. „Au fein", freute er sich, bevor er dem Kater hinterher hechtete.

„Rikki! Riiiik-ki!", lief Lisa rufend durch den Park. Den Tränen nahe war sie kaum noch fähig, den Gedanken, ihren Kater für immer verloren zu haben, zu verdrängen. „Hey, hier drüben!", hallte eine Stimme zu ihr. „Oh nein, nicht Sie schon wieder", erkannte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen Rokko. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" Plötzlich rannte der junge Mann auf sie zu. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass er ihren Kater im Genick gepackt hatte – mit seinen Zähnen. „Sie benehmen sich wie ein Barbar… wie ein wildes Tier!" – „Das versuche ich ja die ganze Zeit, dir zu erklären: Ich bin Rokko. Ich bin dein Hund", spuckte Rokko ihr den verdutzten Kater vor die Füße. „Ich habe damals bei dir und Herrchen und Frauchen in Göberitz gewohnt. Und dann ist das mit meinem Fell passiert", deutete er an sich herab. Erst jetzt erkannte Lisa, dass der junge Mann wie ein Landstreicher gekleidet war. „Ich werde jetzt gehen", verkündete sie, während sie ihren Kater wieder in seinen Transportkorb setzte.

„Ahuuuuuu", hörte Lisa in dieser Nacht ein heulen vor ihrem Wohnhaus. „Ahuuuuuu", wiederholte sich das Geräusch, das sie an einen Wolf erinnerte. Sie trat an ihr Schlafzimmerfenster. „Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie die Gestalt auf der Straße erkannte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das? Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?", bestürmte Lisa Rokko, kaum dass sie das Haus verlassen hatte. „Interessantes Nachtfell", kommentierte der junge Mann ihren Aufzug. „Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet." – „Ich bin einfach meiner Nase gefolgt", deutete Rokko auf sein Riechorgan. „Reizend." Lisa atmete durch. „Sie meinen also, mal mein Hund gewesen zu sein." – „Ich bin dein Hund gewesen." – „Beweise es!", forderte Lisa ihn auf. „Mein Halsband war an meiner Leine festgemacht. Ich musste nie eines tragen, außer zum Spazierengehen. Ich durfte so gut wie nie ohne Leine laufen." – „Weil du immer weggerannt bist, wenn du etwas Interessantes gerochen hast." – „Etwas Interessantes zu sehen hat meistens schon gereicht", grinste Rokko. „Meine Näpfe standen in der Küche, unter dem Tisch. Mein Körbchen war im Wohnzimmer, neben dem Fernseher. Ich durfte bei dir im Bett schlafen und bei Herrchen auch, nur Frauchen war da strenger." – „Okay", klang Lisa nun schon etwas zutraulicher. „Komm erstmal rein."

„Hm, das ist voll lecker", stürzte Rokko sich zu Lisas Entsetzen auf Rikkis Näpfe. „Warte!", wollte sie ihn vom Fressen abhalten. „Ich schmiere dir schnell ein paar Stullen, okay?" – „Oh… okay… Menschenfutter", grinste Rokko breit. „Macht du mir eine mit Marmelade und eine mit Wurst?" – „Mache ich", schmunzelte Lisa.

„Das war voll lecker. Und nun lass mich mal deine Hütte sehen." – „Da gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sehen. Das ist die Küche", erklärte Lisa, während Rokko geräuschvoll schnüffelte. „Küche… alles klar." – „Da, wo Rikkis Näpfe stehen ist der Flur. Hier drüben", ging Lisa voran. „Ist mein Schlafzimmer." – „Schlafzimmer, alles klar", nickte Rokko eifrig. Er lief sofort schnüffelnd hinein. „Oh, vergiss das gleich ganz schnell wieder!", ermahnte Lisa ihn, als sie sah, dass er an seiner Hose herumspielte. „Du wirst hier ganz bestimmt keine Marke hinterlassen. Wenn du mal musst, dann gehst du ins Bad und ansonsten behältst du deine Körperflüssigkeiten für dich." – „Okay… wo ist dieses Bad?", tippelte Rokko von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Rokko, jetzt wird geschlafen, ja? Du kannst es dir hier auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen", deutete Lisa auf das Möbelstück in ihrem kleinem Wohnzimmer. „Kissen sind da, eine Decke bringe ich dir noch. Ich muss nämlich wirklich ins Bett. Ich muss morgen früh raus, um zur Arbeit zu gehen." – „Arbeit?", hakte Rokko hellhörig nach. „Kann ich mit zur Arbeit kommen?" – „Nein, kannst du nicht. Du bleibst hier… oder gehst in den Park oder… ich weiß nicht. Wie soll das denn jetzt weitergehen?" – „Kannst du mir nicht helfen, etwas gegen meine Hautveränderung zu unternehmen? Ich will endlich wieder ein Hund sein." Lisa atmete durch. Das war ja eine Bitte! Wie sollte sie ihm da denn helfen? „Ich werde es probieren, okay?" – „Okay", lächelte Rokko. Er beugte sich vor, um Lisa am Ohr zu schnüffeln. Diese hielt ganz still, erst als Rokko begann, hinter ihrem Ohr zu lecken, schob sie ihn kichernd von sich. „Das ist eklig", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Schlaf gut."

„Was soll denn das?", fuhr Lisa aus dem Schlaf. „Was?", setzte Rokko seinen Unschuldsblick auf. „Wieso bist du zu mir ins Bett gesprungen?" – „Bin ich ja gar nicht", rollte Rokko sich an ihren Füßen zusammen. „Sag bloß, du willst bei mir im Bett schlafen?" – „So wie früher", grinste der Hund mit der Hautveränderung. „Von mir aus. Schlaf da, aber jetzt muss wirklich Ruhe sein."

„Lisa! Lisa! Schnell aufstehen." – „Was ist?", blinzelte Lisa. „Es ist noch nicht mal 5 Uhr", schimpfte sie. „Ich bin müde", verkündete Rokko. „Und deswegen weckst du mich?" – „Na ich habe jetzt die ganze Nacht auf dich aufgepasst, während du geschlafen hast. Jetzt bist du dran. Du musst jetzt auf mich aufpassen, während ich schlafe. So macht man das in einem Rudel." – „Alles klar", seufzte Lisa. „Komm her", klopfte sie neben sich auf die Decke. „Du kannst jetzt schlafen. Ich bleibe wach und passe auf dich auf", gähnte sie. „Wirklich?" – „Ja, wirklich", versprach Lisa, driftete aber kurz nach Rokko in Traumland ab.

„Oh wie schön, du bist wieder da", scharwenzelte Rokko um sein neues altes Frauchen herum. „Soooo schön. Der Tag war soooo lang", hüpfte er auf der Stelle. „Beruhige dich doch erstmal", forderte Lisa ihn auf. Sie begann, ihre Jacke aufzuknöpfen. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt, als sie den Zustand ihrer Wohnung erkannte. „Mir war sooooo langweilig", erklärte Rokko. „Da habe ich ein bisschen mit Rikki gespielt." Geschockt machte Lisa ein paar Schritte in ihre Wohnung. Der Kater musste in den Gardinen gehangen haben. Der Inhalt der Mülleimer in der Küche war in alle Richtungen verstreut. Fassungslos sah Lisa sich um. „Dir war langweilig?", schimpfte sie. „Nicht böse sein", winselte Rokko. „Bitte, bitte, nicht böse sein." – „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du hier alles zerstört hast." – „Es ist nichts zerstört, sondern nur ein bisschen… naja… anders." – „Oh man", stürmte Lisa aus der Küche. „Was habe ich dir über das Pipimachen in der Wohnung gesagt?", wurde sie laut, als eine Flüssigkeit durch ihren Socken drang. „Ich soll das im Bad machen", grinste Rokko stolz. „Und wieso hast du es dann nicht?" – „Vergessen", gab er zerknirscht zu. „Okay, raus mit dir." – „Nein!", jaulte Rokko auf. „Doch, wir gehen jetzt in den Park, damit du dich ein bisschen auspowerst. Und danach wird hier aufgeräumt. Und du wirst helfen." – „In den Pa-ark", tänzelte Rokko aufgeregt durch den Flur.

„Das war richtig lustig", betrat Lisa lachend in ihre Wohnung. „Und wie die Leute geguckt haben, weil du Stöckchen gespielt hast." – „Das war wirklich super", warf Rokko sich aufs Sofa. „Und jetzt bin ich müde." – „Hervorragend. Das war die Grundidee. Dann schlaf mal ein bisschen. Ich nehme schnell ein Bad und danach gibt es Abendessen. Klingt das nach einem guten Plan?" – „Klingt es." – „Dann bis gleich."

Lisa genoss das warme Wasser und den Duft ihres Badezusatzes. Dieser Rokko war schon irgendwie witzig. Er war schon überzeugend mit seiner Geschichte über sein Dasein als Hund und die Hautkrankheit. Im Vergleich zu anderen Geisteskranken war er doch ein eher harmloser Fall. Wäre doch schade, wenn jemand wie er, sein ganzes Leben in einer Anstalt fristen müsste… „Was machst du da?" Lisa riss die Augen auf. „Rokko!" – „Was machst du da?", sog er den Duft des Badezusatzes hörbar mit der Nase ein. „Hey, cool, das ist Wasser", planschte er mit der Hand über den Wannenrand. „Du gehst ohne mich schwimmen?", fragte er traurig. „Wir sind ein Rudel", verkündete er, bevor er beherzt zu Lisa in die Wanne sprang.

„Oh man, Rokko, was hast du dir denn nur dabei gedacht?", wickelte Lisa sich nach der gemeinsamen Planscherei in ein Handtuch. „Du siehst so schön aus ohne dein künstliches Fell", sagte er ernst. „Hör auf, mich so anzusehen. Menschen machen das nicht", winkte Lisa ab. „Hier, du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus und dich abtrocknen, sonst kriegst du noch eine Erkältung." Fürsorglich half sie ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen aus seinen abgetragenen Klamotten.

„Wir sollten morgen mal in ein Kaufhaus gehen und dir ein paar Sachen besorgen", stellte Lisa fest, während sie Rokko den Rücken trocken rubbelte. „Ein Halsband?", fragte dieser hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, eine Hose und einen Pullover oder so." – „Hm", brummte Rokko nachdenklich. „Meine schönen Flecken sind nicht mehr da", seufzte er. „Rokko, du bist doch nicht wirklich ein Hund mit Hautveränderung, oder?", suggeriere Lisa ihm. „Doch!", widersprach der junge Mann heftig. „Du wolltest mir helfen, wieder zu meinem Hunde-Ich zu finden, schon vergessen?" – „Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie." – „Balu sagt, es gibt einen Ritus. Der geht nur bei Vollmond." – „Wann ist denn Vollmond?" - „Weiß nicht." – „Balu… ist das der Hund, den wir im Park getroffen haben?" – „Ja." – „Und wie sieht dieser Ritus aus?", fuhr Lisa nun mit dem Handtuch über Rokkos Brust. „Wusste er nicht so genau, aber er will sich informieren." Als Lisas Hand anhielt und ihr Blick entsetzt an ihm herunter wanderte, sah auch Rokko an sich herab. „Juch", kommentierte er. „das passiert mir manchmal… wenn ich mich freue… oder wenn ich glücklich bin… oder wenn mir etwas Angst macht. Eigentlich macht mein Schniepel das ständig", erklärte er Lisa wie selbstverständlich. „Oh… okay", errötete diese. „Ich… ich schlage vor, du trocknest dich alleine weiter ab, ja?"

„In der Mittagspause kommt sie zu mir, in der Mittagspause kommt sie zu mir", lief Rokko voller Vorfreude vor dem Kerima-Gebäude auf und ab. „In der Mittagspause…" – „Rokko", lief ein struppiger Hund auf ihn zu. „Was machst du hier?" – „Balu!", freute der Angesprochene sich sichtlich. „Ich warte auf Lisa." – „Lisa? Die Braut, mit der du gestern im Park warst?" – „Jep, Lisa… meine Lisa… meine Meute." – „Deine Meute?", fragte Balu skeptisch. „Das ist ja nur eine Person… das ist ein bisschen arm als Meute, oder?" – „Besser eine kleine Meute als gar keine. Sie ist voll lieb und…" – „… wird sie dir dabei helfen, wieder ein richtiger Hund zu werden?" – „Das will sie, ja", lächelte Rokko. „Schön. In drei Tagen ist Vollmond. Da können wir es machen." – „Wie… wie wird das ablaufen?" – „Du musst dich auf deine Urinstinkte als Hund besinnen." – „Und?" – „Ein Tier erlegen und roh verspeisen." – „Klingt machbar", grübelte Rokko. „Ja, aber nicht irgendein Tier, sondern ein Wiesel." – „Ein Wiesel?" – „Ja, ein Wiesel." – „Die sind selten, oder?" – „Die Jungs und ich werden dir schon helfen. Es gibt welche im Zoo. Die können wir freilassen und du erlegst dann eines. Alles klar?" Rokko hatte sich während Balus Vortrag zur Tür des Kerima-Gebäudes gedreht und fixierte den Eingang. „Ja, alles klar", murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Du weißt, dass du reingehen kannst? Du siehst aus wie ein Mensch, du kannst dich wie ein Mensch benehmen. Also geh rein." – „Nein", widersprach Rokko. „Lisa hat gesagt, dass sie in der Mittagspause hier zu mir herunterkommt und ihre Pause mit mir verbringt." – „Hat sie dich festgebunden?" – „Nein." – „Wo ist denn dann das Problem? Geh zu ihr, wenn du sie sehen willst." – „Aber sie hat gesagt, ich soll hier warten. Sie ist das Alpha-Weibchen." – „Pf, die Menschen und ihre Erziehungsversuche. Ich betrachte dieses Sitz-Platz-Aus-Ding eher als so eine Art Verhaltensempfehlung. Nur dumme Hunde lassen sich dressieren." – „Das glaube ich nicht", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Das hat mit Treue zu tun. Ich liebe mein Frauchen, also mache ich, was sie mir sagt", redete er sich immer mehr in Rage, ohne zu merken, dass die Passanten sich schon nach dem Straßenhund und dem bellenden jungen Mann umsahen. „Na wenn du meinst", amüsierte Balu sich. „Dann warte mal schön. Ich muss weiter. Ich habe heute noch nicht alle meine Bäume markiert. Ich riech dich später", trappte der Hund davon.

„Hey, du!", ging Rokko auf einen Labrador zu, der gerade mit seinem Herrchen die Straße lang kam. Sowohl Hund als auch Halter waren von Rokkos Bellen irritiert. „Was denn?", fragte der Labrador ungehalten. „Wieso gehst du unangeleint neben deinem Herrchen?" – „Hä?" – „Wieso läufst du nicht weg?" – „Weil… weil… wir haben das so trainiert." – „Hast du nicht manchmal Lust, einfach loszulaufen?" – „Nein", schüttelte der blonde Hund irritiert den Kopf. „Tucker!", rief sein Herrchen. „Ich muss", entschuldigte der angesprochene Hund sich. „Übrigens: Du sprichst akzentfrei Hundisch. Find ich super", hechtete er schwanzwedelnd davon.

„Ich möchte zu Lisa", baute Rokko sich Minuten später am Empfangstresen von Kerima Moda auf. „Lisa?", fragte Sabrina gelangweilt. „Ja, sie ist ungefähr so groß", deutete Rokko eine Höhe an. „Hat blonde, zottelige Haare, eine Brille und ist sehr, sehr, sehr nett." – „Lisa, he?" Irritiert beobachtete Sabrina, wie Rokko sich ihr näherte und an ihr schnupperte. „Hatschi", nieste er. „Pfui, du benutzt Parfüm. Das stinkt fürchterlich. Lisa riecht viel besser als du." – „Wenn du so ein gutes Riechorgan hast, dann erschnüffle dir Lisa doch", zickte Sabrina beleidigt. „Darf ich?", strahlte Rokko. „Alles klar", begann er sich schnuppernd seinen Weg durch Kerima zu bahnen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lisa erstaunt, als Rokko durch Tür in ihr kleines, fensterloses Büro neben dem Heizungsraum trat. „Mir war langweilig unten. Wann hast du denn endlich Mittagspause?" – „Rokko, du warst mal gerade eine Stunde alleine da unten." – „Kann ich nicht hier mit dir auf die Mittagspause warten?" – „Ich warte nicht auf die Mittagspause. Ich muss hier arbeiten." – „Ich bin auch ganz artig", klimperte Rokko mit den Wimpern. „Hier gibt es nicht einmal einen Stuhl, auf dem du warten könntest." – „Macht nichts", kletterte der junge Mann unter Lisa Schreibtisch und rollte sich auf ihren Füßen zusammen. „Na gut, aber das muss wirklich klappen, okay?"

„Ist endlich Mittag?", legte Rokko einige Stunden später sein Kinn auf Lisas Oberschenkel. „Noch ein halbes Stündchen", vertröstete diese ihn. „Noch sooo lange?" – „Ja, noch so lange", strich Lisa unbewusst über Rokkos Kopf. „Hinterm Ohr… kraul mich hinterm Ohr", wurde er euphorisch. Lisa lächelte, als sie langsam ihre Hand hinter Rokkos Ohr führte. „Mehr… mehr", forderte er, als er die menschlichen Finger hinter seiner Ohrmuschel spürte. „Mehr", jaulte er voller Vorfreude. „Frau Plenske, ich brauche noch…", stürmte in diesem Moment David Seidel in das kleine Büro. „… äh…", stockte er angesichts der illustreren Szene, die sich ihm bot. Rokko drehte Lisa sofort den Rücken zu und fixierte David. „Herr Seidel", sprang Lisa auf. „Was… was kann ich für Sie tun?" – „Als erstes könnten Sie mir erklären, was diese firmenfremde Person hier macht." – „Das ist… Rokko… äh… Rokko… Köt… Rokko Köter… ähm… Rokko Köter… ja, Rokko eben. Er ist ein alter Freund der Familie und gerade in der Stadt und ich konnte mir so kurzfristig nicht frei nehmen und ihm war langweilig Zuhause und…" – „Da haben Sie ihn einfach hierher mitgebracht?" – „Es ist wirklich eine Ausnahme und kommt nicht wieder vor, Herr Seidel." – „Das will ich auch hoffen", entgegnete David in einem Tonfall der Rokko missfiel. Er stand ebenfalls auf und begann, ein gutturales Geräusch zu machen. „Knurrt mich Ihr Freund gerade an?", wollte Kerimas Juniorchef verwirrt wissen. „Nein… nein… er… nein, tu er nicht", versicherte Lisa ihm. „Rokko!", forderte sie ihren ehemaligen Hund auf.

„Ich mag ihn nicht", erklärte Rokko Lisa nach Feierabend. „Er ist… ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Man muss es riechen. Er ist einfach unsympathisch." – „Ich finde ihn eigentlich ganz nett", lief Lisa nachdenklich neben dem Hund mit der Hautkrankheit her. „Ganz tief drinnen ist er ein netter Mann, da bin ich ganz sicher." – „Das glaube ich nicht", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Gemeinsam bog er mit Lisa in eine Straße ein. Ein Wimmern ließ beide aufsehen. „Balu!", schrie Rokko und rannte sofort los. „Du dämlicher Mistköter. Einfach an meinen Porsche pinkeln", trat ein dunkelhaariger Mann immer wieder nach dem struppigen Hund. „Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Sie widerwärtiger Tierquäler", schubste Rokko den Mann beiseite. „Balu!", beugte er sich zu seinem winselnden Freund. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hat er dir sehr wehgetan?" – „Diese Menschen sind alle gleich", presste Balu zwischen die Vorderzähne. Rokko drehte sich um. „Herr Seidel", erkannte er den Mann, der seinen Freund gerade noch getreten hatte und jetzt in sein Auto steigen wollte. „Oh, Frau Plenskes alter Bekannter", erwiderte dieser in einem arroganten Tonfall. „Wie können Sie es nur wagen, meinen Freund Balu zu treten? Was hat er Ihnen denn bitte schön getan?" – „Dieser Straßenköter hat an meinen Porsche gepinkelt. Das hier sind Alu-Felgen. Die sind empfindlich. Diese dämlichen Straßenköter pinkeln und scheißen überall hin. Eingeschläfert gehören die!" Rokko erhob sich und fletschte zu Davids Irritation und Lisas Entsetzen die Zähne. „Rokko!", ermahnte die junge Frau ihn. „Was? Er hat meinem Freund wehgetan! Er will ihn einschläfern! Er hat verdient, dass man…" – „Herr Seidel, ich würde vorschlagen, Sie fahren jetzt einfach", bemühte Lisa sich um Deeskalation. „Das sehe ich auch so", stieg der Geschäftsmann in seinen Wagen.

„Was sollte das?", wollte Lisa von Rokko wissen. „Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen? Wieso hast du ihm das durchgehen lassen, he?" – „Weil… Rokko, sieh mal, er ist mein Chef." – „Du hast Angst vor ihm. Du bist ein rückgratloser Wurm", warf der gelockte Mann ihr vor. „Du willst doch nur deine Arbeit nicht verlieren. Es war nicht in Ordnung, was er mit Balu gemacht hat", beugte Rokko sich wieder zu seinem Freund herunter. „Es war aber auch nicht korrekt von Balu an ein fremdes Auto zu pinkeln", widersprach Lisa. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Es gibt nichts Größeres als seine Marke an einem Autoreifen zu hinterlassen." – „Wieso?", wollte David Seidels Assistentin wissen. „Weil die Nachricht so viel weiter verbreitet wird, als ein Hund jemals laufen wird. Sie erreicht so viel mehr andere Hunde." – „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Herr Seidel fährt doch jetzt nur in den Grunewald." – „Du verstehst es nicht. Es geht um den Gedanken… um die Vorstellung, dass diese Nachricht richtig weit weg gebracht werden könnte. Das hat mit grenzenloser Freiheit zu tun." Rokko drehte sich von Lisa weg zu seinem Freund. „Balu, bist du in Ordnung?", wollte er von dem Straßenhund wissen, der sich unter Schmerzen aufgerappelt hatte und davon humpeln wollte. „Ich habe schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden", winkte er ab. „Ich riech dich später." – „Balu, bitte, warte. Du musst zum Tierarzt." – „Ich war das letzte Mal beim Tierarzt, als diese Tierheim-Heinis meinten, meine Eier müssten weg. Ich gehe nie wieder zu einem Tierarzt." – „Balu, bitte. Du bist verletzt. Es könnte etwas gebrochen sein." Rokko drehte sich wieder zu Lisa. „Bitte, Lisa, Balu muss zum Tierarzt. Er hat sich wirklich verletzt."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Freund Balu so gehen kann?", wollte Lisa wissen, nachdem sie mit Rokko und dem Hund vom Tierarzt kam. „Ich würde ihn lieber mit zu uns… äh… zu mir nehmen, damit er sich dort ein bisschen schonen kann." – „Balu mag keine Katzen. Er würde sich mit Rikki nur streiten. Außerdem… niemand kann Balu einsperren. Er hat ein Schmerzmittel und eine Aufbauspritze gekriegt, das reicht für den Anfang sicher", sah Rokko seinem Freund wehmütig hinterher. „Willst du mit ihm gehen?", fragte Lisa. „Nein. In ein paar Tagen ist Vollmond. Da kann ich den Ritus machen und dann wird Balu meine Meute sein. Bis dahin würde ich gerne etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen."

„Hey Lisa, wieder so in deine Arbeit vertieft, dass du keine Zeit findest, um Mittag zu machen?", stand Agnes plötzlich vor dem Schreibtisch der Assistentin der Geschäftsführung. Rokko hatte sich sofort zu ihren Füßen aufgesetzt und schnüffelte. „Deshalb dachte ich, ich bringe dir das Mittagessen her", stellte die mütterliche Cateringkraft einen Teller vor Lisa ab. „Coq au vin mit Reis und Frühlingsgemüse", strahlte sie. „Lass es dir schmecken." – „Ähm… Agnes?", hielt Lisa ihre Freundin zurück. „Ja?" – „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen… mir… naja… einen Nachschlag zu bringen?" – „Du hast doch noch gar nicht angefangen", wunderte Lisas Gegenüber sich. „Ich habe eben Hunger", druckste dieser herum. „Alles klar." Agnes drehte sich um und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „David sollte sich schämen", stellte sie dann laut fest. „Dich in dieser Abstellkammer arbeiten zu lassen."

„Ich mag sie", kaute Rokko auf seinem Mittagessen herum. „Du magst sie, weil sie dir etwas zu essen gebracht hat." – „Nein!", widersprach der ehemalige Hund. „Ich mag sie, weil sie erkannt hat, dass dieser David Seidel dich hier schlimmer hält als mancher seinen Hund." – „Das ist nicht dasselbe, Rokko, wirklich." – „Wieso? Er zeigt sich nicht mit dir. Er versteckt dich hier in diesem Zimmer. Und er ist ein Tierquäler!" – „Rokko, bitte, wir alle haben mal einen schlechten Tag." – „Deshalb hat er auch nochmal nachgetreten." – „Rokko, wirklich, das Menschenleben funktioniert nicht wie bei euch Hunden." – „Du bist ihm peinlich. Das ist total gemein, denn du bist wirklich lieb. Ich würde mich nie für dich schämen." – „Bist du fertig?", deutete Lisa mit glühenden Wangen auf Rokkos leeren Teller. „Dann bringe ich die Teller mal weg, okay?"

„Dauert das noch lange?", maulte Rokko zu Lisas Füßen. „Mir ist langweilig." – „Rokko, bitte, ich muss mich konzentrieren. Das ist ein bisschen kompliziert hier", deutete Lisa auf ihren Computer. „Aber mir ist langweilig", jammerte der junge Mann erneut. „Hier", drückte Lisa ihm einen Stapel Schmierpapier in die Hand. „Mal etwas", folgten auch gleich Stifte. „Ich bin ein Hund, kein Kleinkind", war Rokko beleidigt. „Dann führ dich nicht auf wie eins."

„Frau Plenske, ich…", stürmte David später an diesem Nachmittag in Lisas Büro. Er stockte, denn seine Assistentin war nicht da. Rokko hingegen saß stocksteif unter dem Schreibtisch. Da war er, dieser Mann, den er nicht leiden konnte. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Das hatte er Lisa versprochen. „Was ist denn das?", fragte David sich laut. Er beugte sich herab und nahm eine von Rokkos Zeichnungen. Der ehemalige Hund zog die Mundwinkel kraus. Dieser… dieser… dieser Tierquäler hatte sich gerade seine Bilder genommen. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt nach ihm geschnappt.

„Ich habe dir ein Stück…", lief Lisa einige Minuten später in ihr Büro. „Herr Seidel", stockte sie. „Was haben Sie mir mitgebracht?", grinste dieser amüsiert. „Ähm… ein Stück Kuchen… also… eigentlich ist es für mich. Ich… naja… ich schätze, ich sollte mich mal nach einer Selbsthilfegruppe für anonyme Selbstgesprächeführer umsehen", errötete sie heftig. „Frau Plenske", hielt David ihr die Zeichnungen vor das Gesicht, ohne auf ihre Bemerkung eingehen zu wollen. „Was ist das?" – „Gekritzel", zuckte Lisa entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Gekritzel?" – „Ja. Herr Seidel, es tut mir leid. Das kommt nicht wieder vor." – „Das sollte es aber. Frau Plenske, dieses Gekritzel, wie Sie es nennen, ist genial. Diese Muster geben die perfekte Deko für die nächste Präsentation. Das haben Sie ganz toll gemacht. Machen Sie weiter so", lobte David seine Assistentin. „Danke, Herr Seidel", freute diese sich.

„Rokko, ich weiß", begann Lisa mit einer Entschuldigung, als der junge Mann unter ihrem Schreibtisch hervorkam und sich vor ihr aufbaute. „Das musst du verstehen. Meine Arbeit ist sehr wichtig für mich." – „Wichtiger als deine Meute?", fragte Rokko vorwurfsvoll. „Du stehst nicht zu mir", stellte er fest. „Du liebst mich nicht so bedingungslos wie ich dich liebe. So eine Meute brauche ich nicht", stürmte er dann aus dem kleinen Raum.

„Warte doch bitte", hechtete Lisa ihrem ehemaligen Hund durch das Foyer hinterher. „Lass es mich doch erklären." – „Du hast es erklärt, Lisa", knurrte Rokko die junge Frau an. Diese machte automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück. „Du machst mir Angst, wenn du so böse guckst", murmelte sie.

„Rokko! Rooookko!", rief Lisa quer über die Hundewiese im Park. „Suchen Sie Ihren Hund?", wurde sie von einer älteren Dame mit einem Pudel angesprochen. „Wie sieht er denn aus? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen suchen helfen?" – „Das ist sehr lieb, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich ihn ganz schnell finde. Er ist noch jung und sehr neugierig. Er langweilt sich schnell und wenn er dann etwas gefunden hat, mit dem er sich beschäftigen kann, dann tut er das für gewöhnlich so, dass er nichts um sich hört. Aber danke für Ihr Angebot", zwang Lisa sich zu lächeln. Sie wollte sich nicht zu sehr anmerken lassen, dass sie sich doch sehr um Rokko sorgte.

„Sie sucht dich", stellte Balu fest. „Das kann ich hören", entgegnete Rokko nachdenklich. „Du könntest zu ihr gehen." – „Das will ich aber nicht. Du hattest so Recht, Menschen sind alle gleich." – „Ich weiß, das habe ich gesagt, aber da war ich wütend." – „Du hast auch gesagt, dass es im Leben darum geht, eine Meute zu haben. Ich hatte eine Meute und sie hat mich bitter enttäuscht." – „Bist du jetzt nicht ein bisschen melodramatisch. Jeder macht mal einen Fehler, oder? Hast du nicht gesagt, du hast ihre Wohnung in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt aus lauter Langeweile? Hat sie da mit dir geschimpft?" – „Ein bisschen." – „Siehst du." – „Das ist etwas Anderes. Balu, wie lange ist es noch bis Vollmond?" – „Du willst es also durchziehen?" – „Ja." – „Gut, es hat mich nämlich einiges an Recherche gekostet, um herauszufinden, wie das abzulaufen hat." – „Balu? Ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine." – „Okay, ich riech die später", setzte sich der struppige Straßenhund in Bewegung.

„Rokko? Rokko?", klang mittlerweile Resignation aus Lisas Stimme. „Balu!", erkannte sie einen Hund, der auf sie zukam. Oh nein, dachte der Straßenhund. Diese Lisa hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht mit ihr abgeben, doch die junge Frau folgte ihm hartnäckig. „Balu, warte doch! Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehen kannst." Der Mischlingsrüde blieb stehen. Abwartend sah er Lisa an. „Ich suche Rokko. Ich habe einen ganz dummen Fehler begangen und… es tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich kann verstehen, dass er sauer ist. Das wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch. Bitte, richte ihm meine Entschuldigung aus und sag ihm, dass… dass wenn er Hilfe braucht bei diesem Ritus, dass ich gerne für ihn da bin und wenn er hinterher ein Frauchen braucht, bei dem er ein Körbchen hat und dass die Futterdosen für ihn öffnet, dann bin ich für ihn da… und für dich auch, wenn du mal genug von deinem Streunerleben hast und zur Ruhe kommen möchtest." Lisa hatte den Straßenhund intensiv gemustert, während sie gesprochen hatte und hätte schwören können, dass er ein paar Mal genickt und am Schluss den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. „Ich… ich riech dich später", zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln. Balu zwinkerte kurz und lief dann davon.

„Frau Plenske, haben Sie noch mehr von diesen Mustern gezeichnet?", hielt David Lisa einige Tage später vom Feierabend ab. „Nein", entgegnete Lisa. „Wieso nicht?" – „Weil…", Lisa atmete durch. „… weil dich nicht von mir sind. Das hätte ich Ihnen neulich schon sagen sollen. Die Zeichnungen sind von Rokko." – „Auch gut. Sagen Sie ihm, er soll mehr davon machen. Lassen Sie ihn eine Erklärung unterschreiben, dass er sie uns überlässt, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, Copyright, Sie verstehen schon." – „Ja, ich verstehe. Ich verstehe das und noch viel mehr", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. „Ich muss los", verkündete sie dann.

„Okay, Rokko, gleich geht der Mond auf. Buster hier hat ein Wiesel für dich aufgetrieben", strahlte Balu seinen Freund an. „Du musst es packen und schütteln, bis ihm das Genick bricht und dann musst du es essen – roh. Hast du das verstanden?" – „Jawohl", nickte Rokko. „Es gibt dann kein zurück. Du wirst dann wieder ein Hund sein. Keine Kommunikation mehr mit den Menschen, kein aufrechter Gang, keine Kleidung… Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das wirklich willst? Du weißt, dass die Jungs und ich dich immer lieben werde – egal, wie du aussiehst." – „Ich weiß." – „Lisa hat…" – „Das will ich nicht wissen." – „Hol dieses Wiesel und dann los." – „Sie hat gesagt, dass es ihr leid tut. Und dass sie gerne deine Meute ist." – „Das hat sie gesagt?" – „Nicht ganz so, aber das hat sie gemeint. Du weißt, wie die Menschen sind… sie sagen etwas und meinen etwas Anderes. Die sind nicht wie wir, die schnüffeln sich nicht am Hintern und wissen dann, was los ist.

„Ach Rikki", strich Lisa im gleichen Moment ihrem Kater über den Rücken. „Ich habe es so verbockt. Rokko hatte Recht, man muss als Meute zusammenhalten. Hoffentlich kommt er wenigstens als Hund zu mir zurück." – „Ahuuuuuu", unterbrach ein Geheul Lisas Monolog. Sie wollte erst nicht aufstehen und ans Fenster gehen, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Rokko sie so schon einmal gefunden hatte. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bürgersteig vor ihrem Wohnhaus. „Rokko!", freute sie sich sichtlich. „Hallo Lisa. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich hatte das Genick des Wiesels schon im Mund, aber ich konnte es nicht schütteln. Es tat mir plötzlich leid." – „Das ist… eine sehr menschliche Empfindung", antwortete Lisa. „Ich weiß. Darf ich… darf ich dir trotzdem am Ohr riechen?" Lisa nickte lächelnd. Rokko machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Vorsichtig hielt er seine Nase an ihr Ohr und schnupperte. „Ih, Rokko, keiner hat etwas von Lecken hinterm Ohr gesagt", kicherte Lisa. „Das ist schleimig." Sie legte nun ihrerseits ihre Hände auf Rokkos Haare und strich durch die dichten Locken. Zielsicher fanden sie ihren Weg zu seinen Ohren und kraulten diese. „Ohhhhhh", seufzte Rokko genüsslich. „Synchronkraulen… das ist super", freute er sich. „Dafür würde ich sogar einen Mord verzeihen." – „Ehrlich? Denn es tut mir wirklich leid", wurde Lisa ernst. „Ich weiß. Balu hat mir davon erzählt. Ich finde trotzdem, dass sich am Hintern zu schnüffeln der ehrlichere Weg ist." – „Ja, aber im wahren Leben nicht wirklich praktikabel", lachte Lisa. „Du-u?", fragte ihr Gegenüber dann. „Ich habe schon mal Pärchen im Park gesehen, die sich… naja… mit der Schnauze berühren." – „Mit dem Mund… das heißt küssen. Das kann sehr schön sein. Das macht man, wenn man sich sehr gerne hat." – „Ich habe dich sehr gerne." – „Zum Küssen muss man sich so gerne haben, dass man… naja… Welpen miteinander haben möchte." – „Das heißt Kinder", korrigierte Rokko schmunzelnd. „Lass uns das mit dem Küssen mal probieren", schlug er vor.

„Hey, großer Brauner, lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht's?", sprang Balu an Rokko hoch. „Ziemlich gut. Die Hundeschule, die ich mit Lisas Hilfe aufgemacht habe, läuft prima." – „Ist ja auch irgendwie klar. Du kannst mit deinen Schülern sprechen. Menschliche Hundetrainer können das nicht." – „Sonntags fahren wir immer zu den Schwiegereltern. S-Bahn fahren ist voll lustig." – „Cool." – „Ich weiß", freute Rokko sich. „Ist also ernst mit dir und dieser Lisa und diesem Meute-Ding." – „Wir sind mehr als nur eine Meute. Wir sind ein Paar", strahlte Rokko. „Das würde ich ja zu gerne mal sehen." – „Dann komm uns doch mal besuchen." – „Ja, irgendwann mal. Du weißt ja, ich bin ständig auf Achse. Einen guten Tipp noch von mir zu dir: Also, als ich meine Eier noch hatte, da gab es die scharfe Betty auf meinem Kitz und der hab ich's mal so richtig besorgt… und dann habe ich meinen Kitz gewechselt. Bei Menschen läuft das anders, okay?" – „Verstanden", nickte Rokko eifrig. „Ich riech dich später, großer Brauner!"

6


End file.
